Draco Malfoy - A Death Eater
by JLMalfoy
Summary: This fanfic is perfect for people that like Draco's evil personality...


A/N – This is just the begging…  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy – A Death Eater  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 – The Plans  
  
Draco wakes up at his large room in Malfoy's castle, today he will start his last year at Hogwarts, and he doesn't support anymore that idiots from gryffindor wining the house cup almost every year, now is Slytherin time, he knows that he needs to graduate at the school being better than Potter.  
  
He went to the dinning-room where his parents were having breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, Draco." Said Narcissa.  
  
"Sit down, now. Voldemort told me that this year he will kill Potter." Lucius commented while an elf brings his coffee.  
  
"That damn Potter again!" Draco murmured.  
  
"Calm down! At this time you're going to have a huge participation at the plan!"  
  
"Now it's interesting!" Draco smiled evilly.  
  
"You know about Voldemort's obsession to kill Potter, you see that with Potter dead people will have all that fear they used to be."  
  
"But it's impossible to get him at Hogwarts! There are the professors, and Dumbledore!"  
  
"We have a person at Hogwarts that will help us, we will not have any problem to make Potter get out of Hogwarts' domains, Peter told us about that map Potter have, and he have a invisibility cloak too, you can help us doing he became confused about something that can be happening outside. You know…"  
  
"I will help you!"  
  
"Great! This is your last year at Hogwarts! You are the best student after that mudblood Granger, this year they're having just one head boy instead of two, and that girl is the one."  
  
"Well, I will do her grades go down and I'll be the head boy instead of her."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Everything a girl needs to do the grade goes down, father. A perfect boyfriend and a broken heart." Draco told laughing.  
  
"Perfect, I see my son is a complete Malfoy."  
  
Then, they finish their breakfast and Draco went upstairs to take his baggage while his parents were waiting him at the door. When Draco appeared at the door, Lucius said:  
  
"I believe that this is going to be a great year, son."  
  
"Let's apparate to London?"  
  
"Son... You're still a minor..." Narcissa said "If the ministry of magic gets you..."  
  
"If the ministry of magic gets him, they won't do anything, because he is my son." Lucius murmured.  
  
Then, they apparate to London, and they appeared at a weird street, and they were alone there. So, Lucius conjured a very expensive muggle car and said:  
  
"Now we can't apparate at the platform, so we will go in this muggle car."  
  
They didn't talk inside the car, just when Lucius parked it, Draco asked him:  
  
"Father, I was wondering, who is the one that will help us at Hogwarts?"  
  
"I didn't tell you yet? Well...Voldemort didn't tell anyone 'cause it's top secret. Voldemort just tell us that Potter really trust this person! Go, now! Here's you're passage and I will inform you all Voldemort's orders! "  
  
Draco took the passage and go to the Hogwarts' Express direction, the Weasleys were coming at the same time, Ginny saw Draco and the car that he was in, so she stood there looking at it, Draco saw her and said:  
  
"What happened, Weasley? Is this car more expensive than your home?"  
  
"Aren't enough you annoying me all the time, now you're annoying my sister?" Ron screamed.  
  
He ran to Draco screaming:  
  
"I prefer to be a Weasley than an asshole like you!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley hear them and screamed:  
  
"Calm down! Ron! What's happening?"  
  
Then she said to Draco:  
  
"Malfoy, sorry for what my son said to you!"  
  
"Put yourself together, Weasley. Your 'mommy' knows that you're not enough to beat a Malfoy!"  
  
Then he walked through the platform listening to Ron yelling to his mother:  
  
"Mom! Why did you say sorry to that idiot! He offended us!"  
  
"He is a Malfoy! There's nothing that you can do about it! Even the ministry of magic can't do anything to them, with Voldemort in the power…"  
  
Then he heard Ron muttering until he appear at the Hogwarts express, he joined the train and start looking for the cabin Crabbe and Goyle should be, satisfied for the respect he have. While he was going to his cabin he saw the one where Harry and Hermione were. "It's time to begin my Granger plan!" He thought, and then stopped at the door, Harry looked at him e and said angrily:  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"With you I don't want anything, Potter! I came here to say 'congratulations' to Miss. Granger, for being this year's head girl!"  
  
"Just that? Or you're going to talk about my family too?" Ron appeared.  
  
"Calm down, Weasley, your fat mother is not here to protect you now, but pay attention to what she said about me."  
  
"Don't call my mom fat!"  
  
So Harry secured Ron's arm before he give Draco a bloody nose.  
  
"I just came here to say congratulations to Granger, for being a head girl so intelligent and beautiful."  
  
"IDIOT! GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Ron yelled looking to Draco.  
  
"Are you jealous, Weasley?" Draco said, and then goes away from the cabin door, listening to Ron calling him "idiot" again.  
  
So, Draco found Crabbe and Goyle a few cabins later, they were very excited, and when they saw Draco they screamed together:  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Then Crabbe said:  
  
"Do you know about Voldemort's plans?"  
  
"Of course I do! You know that I'm the first to know about everything!"  
  
"We heard about it at me Death Eaters meetings! Can we help you?"  
  
"Maybe, I'll tell you when I receive the orders!"  
  
Then they keep talking about the new year and eating chocolates, while the time was passing by.  
  
Some time later they get to Hogwarts, sit at the Slytherin table while the Sorting hat was sorting the new students to their future houses. So Draco looked at gryffindor's table and realized that Hermione was looking at him, he looked at her smiling and watched she blush and look to another place quickly. Then he laughed and Goyle said:  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, just my plan to become a head boy that is working."  
  
"But...Malfoy..." Crabbe started.  
  
"We already have a head boy, well a head girl" Goyle finished.  
  
"And you're Slytherin prefect!" Crabbe said smiling.  
  
"And do you think I would be happy being just a prefect? I want to have Granger's position, and as soon as her grades go down… I'll have it."  
  
"How?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"The poor and confused Malfoy will fall in love with the innocent mudblood Granger and so… He will break her heart." Draco said cynically "A relationship will take a lot of her time and the tears too! If you know what I mean…"  
  
"Brilliant, Malfoy!" Crabbe and Goyle laughed together.  
  
"You know that I'm a good actor, she is doing exactly what I want and besides... She always have a crush on me..." he Said laughing.  
  
When the sorting hat finished sorting the students, the food appeared in front of them.  
  
After eating, Dumbledore gets up from his chair and Said to everybody:  
  
"Well, before of the prefects take everyone to their rooms, I'd like to tell you some important warnings…" then he stopped for some instants and proceed when everything became quite "You know that the ministry of magic is trying to kill Voldemort everyday" Then he looked at Draco, that seemed to be really calm listening to that name "And our school is keeping more spells, sorts and enchantments on it for our protection against death eaters, so I'm warning that no one can have adventures outside or at the wood alone or in the middle of the night!" He said now looking at Harry "I hope you all feel relax, because you're safe here! That's all, now you can go sleep!"  
  
So Dumbledore sit down and the prefects started to take the students, at the moment that Draco passed by Hermione with Slytherin students, he blinked at her, she got blushed.  
  
Draco went to the Slytherin common room and sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N – This is just the first chapter, so it's a little boring, but it's going to get better… Who is Voldemort's person at Hogwarts? Will Draco's plan work? You will see… Hey, Review!!! 


End file.
